


Burning in Bosco

by E_Regin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Regin/pseuds/E_Regin
Summary: Sequel to Slow Burn in Bosco. Lucy and Bix finally decide to live their lives together in his home land of Bosco. Only a few things stand in their way: old laws and crazy realatives. But will they burn up? Or weather the flames? BixLu and the Pradesh!
Relationships: Bickslow/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Burning in Bosco

Hello there,

Welcome to the sequel of Slow Burn in Bosco. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and the Pradesh fam belongs to the wonderful Desna.

Thank you for joining in the epic continuation of my first BixLu. If you have not read SBiB I highly suggest you read that before continuing. However if you dare this should be able to be a stand alone story. I shrug if you get confused.

Help a writer out and comment below for one of the three names for a character later in the story:

-Aminta

-Claramond

-Sopatra

Thanks!

And Write On!


End file.
